<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Seem to Get My Mind Off of You by aurons_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538680">Can't Seem to Get My Mind Off of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan'>aurons_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora calls Riku in the middle of the night.</p><p>or</p><p>Riku still doesn’t fully understand the Gummiphone, but at the very least, he knows he’s better at using it than Sora. Sora, the boy who had thought that smashing a computer screen would get it to tell him something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Seem to Get My Mind Off of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got stuck in a writing rut, and when I'm in a writing rut, I torment Riku! At least I didn't kill him off this time! Baby steps guys. We're making baby steps.</p><p>Thanks again R for the edit. You rock. One day, I'll get you to play these games and then you'll understand who Riku and Sora even are.</p><p>Also - You know that Instagram app that Sora &amp; Co. use throughout the game that no one has a name for? Yeah. I named it. Sorry. </p><p>Also this fic occurs during KH3. </p><p>(title from vacation by the gogos because my beta demanded it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku still doesn’t fully understand the Gummiphone, but at the very least, he knows he’s better at using it than Sora. Sora, the boy who had thought that smashing a computer screen would get it to tell him something. </p><p>When Riku went to Radiant Garden’s central computer sector, Leon had hovered over him like a nervous hen. It was irritating, but considering Sora’s first instinct was to <em> smash it</em>, Riku understood why Leon was so worried. </p><p>That‘s neither here nor there, but it explains why Riku doesn’t register the sound from his Gummiphone. It’s the middle of the night, and Riku is half-asleep, half-trying to figure out some of the design plans that Vexen had for replicas. </p><p>If he has to be honest, these plans are <em> creepy as hell</em>, and part of the reason Riku tries to keep himself awake is just to make sure he doesn’t have nightmares. </p><p>But regardless, his Gummiphone vibrates against the table. He spares it a glance, half-expecting it to stop. It’s the middle of the night, and he isn’t going to deal with Zexion… Ienzo… (<em>ugh) </em> with <em> him </em> asking a million and one questions about the heart. Ienzo can wait.</p><p>A moment passes, and Riku suddenly realizes who might be calling at ass o’clock in the morning. He almost breaks the damn thing, trying to grab it and unlock it as fast as humanly possible.</p><p>The screen flickers and there’s Sora, grinning. “Riku!”</p><p>Despite the late hour, despite his exhaustion, despite everything, Riku gives a smile. “Sora.”</p><p>Sora’s face disappears and instead, Riku sees a beautiful ocean and artistic-looking sand. But more importantly, smack dab in the middle of the shot is a <em> massive pirate ship</em>. </p><p>“I did it!” Sora exclaims, letting out a laugh that almost sounds maniacal. “I’ve met Santa Claus, <em> and </em>I’ve become a pirate! I survived a battle at sea!” Sora’s face suddenly pops back into frame, and now that he isn’t so close, Riku can see all the intricacies of his outfit. His pirate hat, half-cocked off his head, and his long coat that, if Riku knew Sora well enough, must have gone to the ground in dramatic fashion. </p><p>Obviously, Riku misses Sora. But it’s times like these, when he can see Sora so happy, so carefree, so joyous, that Riku is tempted to ignore the King’s plans and hop in a Gummi Ship to join their motley crew. </p><p>Sora’s still talking, and Riku shakes his head, forcing himself to focus. “You don’t even understand--it’s been <em> wild </em> ! Luxord appeared and was like ‘We shall have a pirate ship battle!’ Which was so <em> dumb, </em> but then he <em> cheated! </em> Luxord usually plays by the rules, so for him to cheat was so <em> low, </em> but then I managed to like--” Sora makes a hand gesture that Riku wouldn’t have been able to interpret even if he were completely awake, “--swerve the ship and blast him out of the ocean! It was <em> insane! </em>Man, I wish you could’ve been there!”</p><p>Riku rests his face on his palm, elbows leaning on the desk. “It sounds like fun.”</p><p>Sora nods, though some of the cheer slips from his face. “You okay?” Sora leans closer to the screen, as if it would get him physically closer to Riku. “You sound…” With a frown, Sora tilts his head. His hat almost falls off.</p><p>With a small snort, Riku sits up. “I’m fine. It’s the middle of the night, and I have some--”</p><p>There’s a shout and Riku raises an eyebrow. Sora's eyes go wide, worried. “I’m so sorry! I completely forgot about the time differences between the worlds! Did I wake you up?” Sora pulls back, chewing on his bottom lip. </p><p>Riku had to hand it to those little chipmunks. They might have been… well, <em> chipmunks</em>, but their phone coverage was incredible. Calling from different worlds without any issues... It gives him no excuse for not checking in on his parents, but that’s a different matter altogether. </p><p>“No, no, I was awake,” Riku says. He holds up some of Vexen’s report. “Figuring out stuff about bringing Roxas, Namine, Xion… bringing them all back.”</p><p>The name Xion gets no response from Sora, but then again, so much happened that year that Sora didn’t know. Riku keeps most of that nice and close against his chest.</p><p>Sora nods before falling to the ground. Riku sits up a little straighter, trying to figure out what happened; the Gummiphone no longer faces at Sora, but seems to have dropped onto the ground, in the sand. “Sora, what…?”</p><p>“I thought,” Sora says, voice slightly distant, “that you’d like to watch the ocean with me! I feel kind of bad that we get to visit my old friends and you don’t even get a chance to explore.”</p><p>“I’ve explored worlds,” Riku says quietly. “I just got back from Traverse Town. Merlin needed the King to drop off some reports there with his contacts. And they think there might be some information in Neverland, something about fairy dust that might help with the replicas--”</p><p>He cuts off as Sora’s face suddenly appears, his chin resting on the sand. “Neverland?” Sora echos, eyes wide. “Neverland, ah, I love it! Will you get to see Tinker Bell? Oh, you should ask Peter Pan to teach you how to fly!”</p><p>Riku gives a small grimace. “I don’t really think Peter Pan will be all that happy to see me, Sora. Not after last time.”</p><p>“What do you mean las--oh.” Sora frowns. “It’s been so long since I’ve been back that I kinda forgot.”</p><p>Sora <em> would </em> kinda forget that Riku had used Neverland as his own personal playground, helping Captain Hook hold Wendy and Kairi hostage while trying to figure out his own dark powers. Heck, he doesn’t think Tinker Bell would be overjoyed to see him either, considering it was half his fault she was captured.</p><p>But it had been a few years. They could have forgotten those events. Maybe time passed differently in that world, so that Wendy, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan would be significantly older and no one there would remember him at all.</p><p>He highly doubts that.</p><p>It must show on his face, because Sora leans down, his face in the sand now. Riku gives a small laugh. “Where are the others?” He asks, pushing that topic aside. </p><p>“Eh, exploring the reef.” Sora vaguely waves a hand toward the water. </p><p>“And you didn’t want to join them?”</p><p>Sora rolls his eyes. “Riku, I missed you. We haven’t talked since I left and I just…” he sighs, moving to sit up. “I’m sorry I called at such a bad time.”</p><p>“No!” Riku protests. Sora looks at the phone again, his gaze seeming to go straight through Riku’s soul, eliciting a sigh. Might as well let it all out. “I’m sorry. It’s late, and I’m frustrated, and I miss you, too. I want to join you, but I can’t, and watching you update your photo adventures on the Kingdom-Gram makes me want to give up and just join you, and…” he puts the phone on the desk and runs a hand through his hair. He is both too old and too young to be feeling like this, but he is just so <em> tired</em>. And the late hour has nothing to do with it.</p><p>“Riku…” He looks up and Sora’s leaning down, eye level with the phone again. “I’m sorry to make you jealous. But it’s either have fun or mope around and be sad that I can’t be with you and Kairi, and I’m sure you don’t want <em> that</em>. You’re a Keyblade Master, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take a break every once in a while. You’re going to burn out otherwise!”</p><p>“I can’t…” Riku shakes his head. “I can’t just take a <em> break</em>. Who else is going to go through this report that Vexen created to--”</p><p>“Vexen,” Sora says simply.</p><p>Riku frowns. “Okay, but who will travel to the worlds to deliver messages from King Mickey and…” Sora’s raises an eyebrow and Riku lets out a long exhale. “Okay, okay, I <em> get it</em>, but he’s a King. He can’t just…”</p><p>The phone moves again, and Sora looks down at it now, frowning. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to fix all this. There’s so much to do, and we have people to do it. You don’t have to do everything by yourself, you know.”</p><p>Riku sighs and doesn’t answer. He knows that, obviously, but…</p><p>“And,” Sora adds, leaning in a little closer. “You don’t have to try to do all this to atone. You’re a good person, Riku, but killing yourself to help people isn’t going to help anyone.”</p><p>Riku jerks back ever so slightly, his thumb brushing up against the phone, accidentally ending the call. The black screen seems to stare back, and he feels his heart pounding a mile a minute. </p><p><em> Killing himself </em> --that isn’t what he’s doing. He’s the Keyblade Master, and he has to help keep the peace, and he needs to call Sora back, and he’s completely <em> fine</em>. None of his current trips are about trying to make up for what he did, and he <em> doesn’t </em> look in the mirror sometimes and see his fifteen-year-old self looking back, cocky and ready to fight the world, and he--</p><p>His breath hitches as the Gummiphone rings again. He forces himself to breathe, and then accepts the call.</p><p>Sora doesn’t say anything for a while, and Riku can hear the wind whistling in the background. A part of him would give anything to be there, just for a few hours, to not think about the world ending, to think about bringing people back. </p><p>And then he thinks back on what Sora said, and… why can’t he?</p><p>“Hey, Sora?” Riku asks, when he finally feels like he can breathe again. “I know you’re busy over there, but do you think… you could bring me to where you are? Even if for a day?”</p><p>Sora’s face breaks into a smile, and Riku can’t help but grin back. “Of course, you dumb-dumb,” Sora says, climbing to his feet. “We should be able to grab you in the next few hours or so--I’ll text you with the details. Just…” he brings the phone closer, like it’s a secret. “We all love you. And you’re doing super awesome. But that doesn’t mean you don’t get to take a breather, okay? You deserve to rest.”</p><p>Riku nods, and Sora grins. The phone goes black again, and Riku can see his own reflection in the screen. He puts the phone down on his desk and looks back at the papers. </p><p>After a moment, he shakes his head, turns off the lights, and climbs into bed.</p><p>---</p><p>Later, Riku sits beside Sora on that exact same beach he had seen on their call. Donald and Goofy are still exploring something in the reef (they had to leave last time because <em> someone </em> needed a vacation). Sora cuddles closer to Riku and exhales.</p><p>“This is nice,” Riku admits. He digs his toes into the warm sand and stares at the water in the distance. “It’s not as nice as home, but it’ll never be, I guess.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Sora says. Riku looks down at him playing with the frills on his shirt. “I’m kind of digging your attire for this world.”</p><p>Riku has a similar long coat to Sora’s, filled to the brim with belts and tassels. But he’s discarded it, content to sit in the high-necked, frilly white shirt that also came with the outfit. He rolls his eyes, flicking Sora’s forehead.</p><p>Sora grins, looking up to Riku. “You good?” </p><p>He’s obviously asking about Riku being a jerk at that very moment, but considering Riku hasn’t thought about what the King could possibly need, how to bring humans back, whether Kairi is doing okay in training, what the hell <em> Lea </em> is doing in training, or anything of the sort in over fifteen hours, Riku just… nods, face breaking into a grin.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, leaning down and giving Sora a soft kiss on the lips. “I am.”</p><p>Sora rolls his eyes. There’s a moment before Sora tackles him to the ground. “Good.” He leans down to kiss Riku when there’s a squawk from just offshore. Sora gives a slight grumble, climbs off of Riku, and offers a hand down. “Come on,” he mutters, half under his breath. “It seems like Donald and Goofy found something.”</p><p>Riku climbs to his feet. “I guess we can help out,” he says.</p><p>Sora moves into his space, and Riku wants nothing more than to let him. But he raises an eyebrow, and as if on cue, there’s another squawk from the distance. </p><p>“Ughhhhh,” Sora grumbles. He reaches up and tugs Riku down into a kiss. Riku tries to reach his hands into Sora’s hair to pull him closer, but Sora steps back and turns toward the water. “When we get back,” Sora says. “We’re going to one of the inns on Port Royal and locking those two out for as long as necessary.”</p><p>Riku laughs. “Sounds good to me,” he says, following Sora into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>